All in a Days Work
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: what starts out as an innocent prank turns into dasterdly plots against the entire organization. sorry...horrible at summaries!
1. The Superior

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own any of these characters.**_

_** However, we have had the wonderful experience of playing the game.**_

_** We hope you enjoy it anyway. Also a big sorry for any OOC**_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Superior**

The last strokes of the rusty clock tower struck midnight in the gloomy World That Never Was. All members of the Organization were fast asleep in Castle Oblivion….or so it seemed. A flash of red and sandy blond zipped through the halls as a shriek of confusion and surprise rippled through the once silent halls.

**25 minutes prior…**

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas!" THUD!!! Roxas tenderly massaged the back of his now bruised head, all the while glaring daggers at Axel.

"Axel, what the heck?! Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts would you wake me up at… say what time _is_ it?"

The now smirking red head simply replied, "Midnight," as he towered over his now fuming friend. Before Roxas could comment, he continued. "And to the reason why I am waking you up at this ungodly hour is, so that we can _finally_ pull our longest awaited prank yet!!"

"Well you didn't have to wake me up like _that._ That hurt!" Roxas grumbled.

A teasing pout spread across Axel's face as he crooned, "Awww! Does poor Roxy need a hug?"

"No! Now if we want to be on time I suggest you **shut up** and we go."

"Jeez! No need to be so harsh. Now grab the supplies and let's go!" Axel whispered enthusiastically. They quickly ninja poofed to Xemnas's top secret, highly booby-trapped, _totally_ secure room.

"Well that was easy." Roxas commented. Axel turned with that oh so familiar evil smirk to look at Roxas. "What?" Roxas asked uneasily.

"Now is the time that Number I meets his doom!" Axel cackled. "Hand me the supply bag, my accomplice." As both hooligans crept to their superior's bed, they noticed something **very** strange.

"_**Where**_ did he get _that_?!" Roxas said in disbelief.

Axel pulled out a camera and laughed, "Hehehe, blackmail!" When the flash went off, Xemnas twitched. Axel's breath hitched as Xemnas rolled over. Roxas, seeing his partner frozen in fear, attached the fuse to the awaiting firecrackers. Roxas grabbed the still unmoving Axel and pulled him slightly away from the bed.

"Axel! He's not going to kill you _now_, he's asleep!" Roxas whispered hurriedly. "Although, there is no guarantee that he won't do that later." He mumbled under his breath, half to himself.

Axel blinked once, twice, three times, looked around and said, "Roxas, why haven't you lit the fuse yet?" pure confusion written all over his face.

Dumfounded, Roxas replied, "_You're _the **pyro!!**"

Holding out a hand engulfed in flames, Axel grabbed the fuse, thus completing their diabolical scheme. As realization struck, both pranksters looked at each other, turned around and ran. When they were half way down the hall Roxas spoke up, "Axel?"

"Yeah? Come on let…"

"Why didn't we just **ninja poof** out of there?" Axel stopped in his tracks and smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?!"

"Because, you're an _idiot._" Roxas retorted. This time Axel turned to glare and thoroughly insult his short, smirking friend. Just as Axel opened his mouth, a boom, followed by a confused and surprised shriek, sounded in the halls. All insults forgotten, Axel's face paled.

In a very high-pitched voice, far from his own, Axel uttered one word, "Crap!" thus sprinting off, leaving his friend in a state of total confusion about how Axel's voice got that high. He snapped out of his daze and quickly followed his retreating friend.

**Xemnas's POV**

I was enjoying a pleasant night's sleep, when a shudder ran through my bed with an ear-splitting BOOM! I jolted awake, only to find my bed completely engulfed in flames. Upon seeing this, I heard a shrill, unnatural, girly squeal. I came to the shameful conclusion that it had come from my own mouth. I then realized, because my bed was aflame, that if I didn't get up soon, I was bound to die.

I made a promise to myself that I would find, and kill, the delinquents that had done this.

**Ha! You'll find out later what Xemnas got and where he got it.**


	2. The Cloaked Schemer

**Chapter 2**

**The Cloaked Schemer**

**Later that morning…**

Everyone was gathered in the dining room. They had long outgrown the dining room table, (it only seated 6) so most of them were standing, scattered about. Only a select few were allowed to sit at the table, one of them being Number VI. He had been staring at his bowl of cereal, when he heard a commotion at the door. He looked up to see Xemnas walk in, looking extremely pissed and a little singed. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly looked back down. There was a wave of complete silence around the room. A few snickers were heard, but were quickly deadened by a look so dark, it could have killed them all. The first one to speak up was a blue haired, funny looking, suck up.

"Superior! What happened?" Number VII asked, concerned.

"That is none of your business," he said gravely. Crestfallen, Saix looked down, upset that he had been rejected by Number I. By now, the only 3 left in the room were Xemnas, Saix, and Zexion, who was still staring intently at his now soggy cereal. Little be known to them, Axel and Roxas had joined them, hidden away in the shadows.

"You're right, he's perfect!" Roxas murmured in a barely audible voice. Axel's bright green eyes gleamed even brighter with anticipation.

"Told ya' so!" Axel muttered back.

**That afternoon…  
**

"Where did you get that?" Axel said suspiciously, staring at the hypnotism book Roxas was reading.

Without looking up, he airily replied, "Zexion's library."

"What! H-how did you get in there?" Axel stammered, unbelievingly.

"Hey, just because _you_ got banned from the library, doesn't mean _I_ did."

"Just because I burned down that one shelf…" Axel said heatedly. He walked over, snatched the book, and slammed it shut.

"HEY!!! I was reading that!" Roxas bellowed, jumping up.

"If you're going to sit there and read, then I'm going to do this without you." Axel was tormenting Roxas by holding the book higher and higher every time Roxas jumped. Hearing this, a look of horror passed across Roxas's face. He stopped jumping and with a sweet, innocent, puppy-dog look on his face, he begged Axel to reconsider. Axel stood there, stroking his own chin, still holding the book high in the air. He pretended to think about it, then looked down and sighed, "I suppose…" Instantly, the look on Roxas's face went from pitiful to joyful.

The dynamic duo sat down to begin planning their dastardly deeds.

**One hour later…**

The entire organization was gathered in the conference room, awaiting the arrival of their leader. Finally, after waiting for about 10 minutes, he portaled into his chair. All the chatter instantly stopped. Xemnas still had that grave, ticked off look on his face, and everyone knew not to mess with him.

"This meeting will now come to order," he growled menacingly. "Our first matter of business is how we plan on killing that incompetent keyblade master." A look of dismay flashed across Axel and Roxas's faces when the superior didn't say the activation word. A small, somewhat squeaky "NO!" came from Roxas's direction. Everyone turned to look at him in wonder and disgust.

Axel rubbed the back of head, messing up his already crazy hair. "You do mean _Sora_, right?"

"Yes, that incompetent, brainless, gullible little, keyblade swinging disaster!" Xemnas said, his voice growing louder and angrier with each word, the last one coming out as a yell.

"Yeah, but his name's _Sora_, right?" Axel implied.

"I already answered that number VIII! Yes, his name _is_ SORA!!!" Xemnas roared frustratedly. A ghost of a smile flickered across Axel's face.

BAWK!!!!!! BAWK!!!!! The random sounds of a chicken sounded throughout the room. Everyone turned towards the direction the sound was coming from. At first Roxas and Axel were just laughing, but they realized, if they didn't want to blow their cover, they should probably play along.

Eventually, as the noises continued, Vexen came to the conclusion that Zexion had been the one making the chicken noises. "Um, guys, I think it's Zexion," he shouted over the noise.

"Zexion! Zexion! NUMBER VI!!!" Xemnas bellowed. The noises stopped instantly.

**Zexion's POV**

I shook my head, wondering why the last 1 ½ hours had been a blur. I soon realized that everyone was staring at me. I looked at them, just as confused as they were. "What???"


	3. The Chilly Academic

**Chapter 3**

**The Chilly Academic **

**Vexen's Diary…**

Dear diary,

Mood: apathetic.

My life is a depressing pit filled with hatred and despair. And once again my experiment went horribly, horribly wrong. It turned into a big, green blob and oozed all over my notes! Thank Kingdom Hearts I had some of them written in here. Y=mx+b. Hearts CANNOT be made out of glass. Well, I'm going to go beat up that extremely stupid duck that Sora hangs out with and figure out what went wrong this time. Goodbye diary.

**3 Hours Later…**

As Number IV quickly paced down the hall to his lab, he ran into a certain red head that he definitely didn't want to deal with. "Hey, Vexen." Axel said with a sly smirk.

"What, could you _possibly_ want number VIII?" Vexen demanded, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I was just wondering…" Axel started, standing in front of Vexen. He turned to face the curt scientist and said with pure amusement, "If I break your face _again,_ will it get pretty?" Vexen stood there and his jaw dropped.

Completely dumbfounded Vexen roared, "WHAT?!!?"

"Oh! My bad. Let me rephrase… Is your face hurting you? Cuz' it's _killing _me!" Axel jeered, holding his hands to his face in mock horror. "AHHH! It burns!" After taking his hands away from his face Axel winked and said, "No pun intended."

**Mean While, Vexen's Lab…**

Roxas was waiting by the lab, every few seconds scanning the halls. He saw Vexen approaching, _fast_, already half way down the hall. Roxas started to freak, if Number IV caught him there was no telling what gruesome experiments he would endure.

A flurry of red and there stood Axel blocking Vexen's path. He nodded, time to start part one. The blond haired comrade snuck quietly into the laboratory. Getting to work as rapidly as he could, Roxas searched for the _perfect_ hiding place. Scrunching his eyes they brightened as he beheld it, the broom closet. The blond mastermind clambered in, hurriedly closing the door so that only a crack remained.

Right after the lab doors blew open and revealed an extremely bitter Number IV. "THAT UNGREATFUL LOW LIFE THINKS HE CAN INSULT HIS SUPERIOR LIKE THAT?! WELL I'LL SHOW HIM!!" Vexen wrathfully roared. Storming over to a giant lab table, _right in front_ of the broom closet, Vexen sat and began writing like a mad man.

Roxas huddled in the closet watching this unfold. Slowly and cautiously opening the door he stepped half way out when the closet creaked.

Roxas quietly swore to himself. Vexen stopped dead cold, looked up, down, side to side, shrugged his shoulders and continued writing. Roxas let out a held breath and figured that if he had a heart he would have died _then_ **and** _there_ from cardiac arrest.

He tip-toed all the way until he was right behind number IV. Raising a book above his head he brought it down with a crack.

Vexen slammed into the table and dropped both chemicals he was currently holding. A hiss and poof of light green smoke surrounded Vexen. The now gapping Roxas looked up to see his bewildered friend, Axel, staring at the table. Roxas looked down just as stunned as him. A newt was sitting on top of a pile of papers.

"Well, that worked out _mu_ch better than I expected!" Axel happily exclaimed.

"You are very right… but I suggest that _before _we get into a heap of trouble, we leave. **Now**."

"I agree with you 100%!! Let's go!!!!" Axel shouted. Both companions' ninja poofed back to a much _safer_ site.

**Saix's POV**

As I was rushing to The Superior's office I happened to pass Vexen's lab. A loud crash followed by a flood of green smoke that burst into the hallway caught my attention. I did what any _normal_ person without a heart would do… I went to go see what the mad scientist of our organization had done _this_ time. I surged into the lab to find no one there. Now this perplexed me. I waltzed over to the normal table number IV worked at only to find a newt sitting there staring at me. Tilting my head to the left I said taken aback, "Vexen?"

**Just for a reference we DO NOT hate Vexen. We just thought it would be funny for him to have an emo diary. More or less having him own a diary at all.**


	4. The Gambler of Fate

**Chapter 4**

**The Gambler of Fate**

"Hey Luxord, come over here!" Axel shouted across the room. Number X looked around, saw the red haired pyro waving at him wildly, shook his head, and went back to his game of solitaire.

"C'mon Luxord! We've got a great deal for you!" Axel's sandy haired friend called. The gambler's head snapped up. They had him hooked; he could never resist a deal or bet of any kind.

Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, Luxord got up and made his way through the crowded room. It wasn't so much that it was crowded; it was just that everyone was lying all over the floor, making it very hard for anyone to walk across the room. When he finally got over to the two partners in crime, he stood there, with his arms crossed, waiting.

After standing there for about a minute, staring at the mismatched pair, he finally spoke up. "So? What's this "great" deal you have for me?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, the deal," Axel grinned. "Well, we were wondering if you could possibly let us play poker with you again, and we wi--- ."

"No! No, no, no, no! Never again will I play poker with you, not after the…the bloody incident!" Luxord shuddered with remembrance.

"Ah, but Luxy, you didn't let my hot headed friend here finish," Roxas soothed. "He was about to tell you our part of the deal. The part where we make your "poker tea" for a month."

"You'll what?!?! Really?!?! Oh, I accept!" All fears forgotten, Luxord skipped off happily, carefully avoiding the organization members strewn across the floor. Axel and Roxas grinned evilly at the retreating figure.

**2 hours later**

"Are you chaps done with my tea yet?" Luxord called into the kitchen. He was sitting at a table along with Xigbar and Zexion.

"Yes sir," Roxas walked in with the tea, smiled, and set it down.

"Thank you." Roxas bowed, and left. The 3 people at the table started playing poker as Roxas and Axel looked on. As Luxord started drinking his tea, a noticeable change came over him. He started slurring his words and swaying slightly. The 2 "chaps" slapped hands silently, their plan had worked.

"Zexion…do you have any 7's?" the now drunk Brit asked.

"Umm…Luxord? One, we're not playing Go-Fish, and two, you don't _have_ any 7's," Xigbar said.

"Oh well, my mistake!" Luxord giggled. He took another drink, and promptly passed out, displaying his cards to the other 2 players.

This whole time Zexion had been watching in silence. Now he spoke up in amazement, "You're right! He doesn't have any 7's!" Xigbar leaned back in his chair and just grinned at the perplexed boy.

**Luxord's POV**

Oddly, I woke in my bed this morning. It was odd because I don't even remember falling asleep last night…in fact; I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. All I know is that I have a bloody headache.


	5. The Savage Nymph

**Chapter 5**

**The Savage Nymph**

**Noon the next day…**

"What?!?! Why can't I get out of my chair?!" Larxene screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling at her hair making it stick up in a weird fashion. "Who ever did this is **DEAD** you hear me, **DEAD!!!!"** Most of the organization scattered, no one wanted to be near number XII when she got free. To make matters worse Xigbar had been laughing hysterically at her the whole time before portaling away. The temperamental blond was always harassing Roxas and his best bud. Hence the reason why Larxene happened to be super glued 34ft. up, in the air, on a chair.

"Hahaha!" Axel snorted, ecstatic. "Wow Roxas, awesome plan! But…we need more." Axel suddenly had a wicked grin.

"Well of course! Did you think that, that two timing chick was done with? No!" The sandy blond head agreed.

"Payback!" the two friends cheered. A wail came from the meeting room and both friends ninja poofed to the roof to start planning phase two of the scheme.

**5 minutes prior…**

"What?!?! Why can't I get out of my chair?!" Larxene screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling at her hair making it stick up in a weird fashion. Struggling once more to free herself from the confound chair she howled "Who ever did this is **DEAD** you hear me, **DEAD!!!!" **Mustering all her strength number XII yanked. RIIIIP!!! Horror filled Larxene's face. She slowly turned around to find a large chunk of her cloak had ripped off. A wail tore from her lips.

**9:00 that night…**

Larxene had gone to bed quite early that day; she had been _way_ too stressed out. Thus making Axel's devious, highly detailed (according to _him_)plan go much quicker than expected. And Roxas, some how acquiring the info that number XII slept like a rock, made the undertaking of this deadly plot go much smoother. The two intellectually challenged teens snuck into Larxene's room of torture (AKA her _bedroom)_. Rushing to her closet they grabbed each cloak off their hooks, stuffed them into a black body bag, and proceeded out the door. But not before a large white box tumbled to the ground with a very loud THUD! Roxas practically jumped onto Axel resulting in both of them crashing to the floor. Roxas, without any knowledge, had landed on the red head's chest and knocking the wind out of him. With terror filled eyes Roxas looked to Larxene. A sigh of relief left him when he found her still asleep. "Wow. She _still _hasn't woken up yet." Roxas replied amazed. Axel forcefully threw the midget off him.

"Gosh!! For someone so small you weigh a lot!" Axel said, somewhat out of breath. Before the blond could complain Axel stated, "Now I suggest we go, _before_ we really _do _get caught." Tossing the bag over his shoulder, the red haired adolescent lead the way to the laundry room. Once there, the duo violently shoved all the cloaks into the machine.

"Well, umm…. Axel…what now?" Roxas questioned.

"Jeez! Don't you know how to do anything?!" Axel accused.

"_Sorry_ I don't know how to do laundry!" his friend snapped. "And if you're so smart how about _you _do it."

Axel opened and closed his mouth a few times before breaking out in a stupid grin. "Ya' know what? I don't know how to do it either." Roxas slapped his fore head with his hand before dragging it down his face.

"Ok. I'm pretty sure that this bleach goes into this …uhh…hole." Roxas tried to say calmly.

"Pshh! Whatever, just go like this." The laid back teen grabbed the bottle of bleach and dumped the whole thing on the clothes. "There. Now we close the lid and press start!" Axel beamed. Roxas just stared his mouth agape and eyes open in shock.

Coming out of his flabbergasted state he shouted, "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU JUST DO!?"

"I started the laundry. Duh! Can't you see?"

"Of course I can _see_ you did that! But why?!"

**Much more arguing later and a load of laundry done…**

** "**Hey look it's done."

"Finally!" Axel complained, "I never knew it took so long to clean clothes." Roxas simply rolled his eyes at that and placed the now **super** white cloaks into the bag.

**10:00 AM…**

"AHHHH!!!!!" The overcrowded kitchen went quiet as a _very _pissed off Larxene stormed into the room, fully dressed in white.

**Larxene's POV**

As I glared around the kitchen Xemnas had the nerve to ask me _why _I was dressed in white. I blew up and roared, "WHY?! WHY?!! HOW SHOULD **I **KNOW I **JUST** GOT UP!!" Breathing heavily I noticed how it was only me, Saix, and Xemnas now in the kitchen. "Arg!! That it! First my chair now **this**?!!" I stormed away punching and leaving a very noticeable hole in the wall.


	6. The Graceful Assassin

**Chapter 6**

**The Graceful Assassin **

"So, Axel, who should our next victim be?" the vertically challenged boy asked.

"Well, I was leaning towards Saix this time," Axel replied. "What do you think?"

"Me? Hmm, I think Demyx would be more fun," Roxas said distractedly.

"What? No! We should pick Saix! I already have an awesome plan!" Axel said.

"No, we should pick Demyx! He's way more fun to play pranks on!" Roxas hissed.

"Well maybe we should pick someone else!" Axel said heatedly.

"Fine! Maybe we should!" Roxas shot back. Both friends sat there for a while, thinking. After a couple minutes, both teenagers looked at each other and grinned evilly. This, of course, is never a good thing.

Simultaneously, they both shouted, "Marluxia!!!" and slapped hands. They grinned, arguments forgotten, and started planning.

**3 hours later…**

"We are geniuses!" Axel cackled. "He'll never see it coming!"

"I know! And the look on his face, oh, it'll be priceless!" Roxas hooted.

"To bad we don't have enough time and money to put a video camera in," Axel mused.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, if it wasn't his bathroom," Roxas scoffed. Axel's face fell in disappointment. "Hey, hand me the stuff." Axel handed over the bottle, which Roxas promptly poured into Marluxia's shampoo. He gave Axel a thumbs up, and the 2 ran out of the room.

**The next morning…**

Marluxia walked into his bathroom, humming happily. He undressed, turned on the water, and got into the shower.

When he got out, he got dressed again, and started drying his hair. After doing this for a few minutes, he realized that his towel was turning black. Marluxia rubbed away some of the fog that was covering the mirror and screamed.

Now, this wasn't just any scream. This was a blood-curdling, spine-jarring, brain-piercing, unintelligible scream of pure pain and misery.

**2 minutes prior…**

Xemnas was walking past the bathroom when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Soon after he heard someone wailing, "My hair! My beautiful, beautiful hair! In the name of all that is pink and pure, what happened to my hair?!?!" and then there was some uncontrollable sobbing. The scream alone had been enough to give Xemnas a heart- attack, if he had had a heart. He ran away quickly, coming to the conclusion that _someone_ had done _something_ to Marluxia's hair.

**Marluxia's POV**

I can't believe it!!! Someone dyed my hair _**black**_! My beautiful, pink hair is ruined! Whoever did this is going to die! I can't even face the Organization, not looking like this. Why, why did it have to be my hair?!?!?!


	7. The Lunar Diviner

**Chapter 7**

**The Lunar Diviner **

The halls were silent when a several gunshots echoed through the halls. A figure collapsed holding a hand to his head with red liquid oozing down.

**Rewind to that morning…**

"Ok. We are doing MY plan this time. It's brilliant!"

"Alright, alright don't get worked up." Roxas scolded holding his hands up in defeat. "So what exactly _is_ your _brilliant_ plan?"

**Several hours later…**

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"WHERE IN KINGDOM HEARTS DID YOU GET THOSE GUNS?!?! And _who_ was stupid enough to **give** them to _you_?" Roxas shouted.

"Calm down shorty. I got them from Xigbar. In a bet I won a while back." Axel stated, loading the guns with round blood red bullets. As he cocked the gun he looked up and evilly smirked, "We go now."

**Noon that day…**

Saix stalked the halls slowly; it was a hobby of his. On his daily routine he turned the 6,782nd corner, yes, he counted, when 5 gunshots were fired. They whisked there way toward number VII and struck him dead center in the face. Racked with pain where his x was, Saix collapsed on the floor holding a very red hand to his face. As the warm liquid seeped through his fingers Demyx came running up. " Hey what happened I heard a…" Demyx gasped loudly and screamed in absolute grief, "PUPPY!!!!!!" Thus fainting and landing with a very loud THUD!

**Luxord's POV**

I stumbled along, still dizzy from this bloody hangover. I turned a corner and found Demyx on the ground. I was still quiet loopy, so as I looked over I vaguely saw some guy with blue hair groaning and bleeding everywhere. So I did what every member is supposed to do when a person dies… I hit the big red button on the side of the wall.

**2 minutes later…**

Everyone crowed around Saix, someone had hit the alarm which signals a member is dead or dying. Demyx was still out cold on the ground, Xemnas was wide eyed and one was twitching, and Zexion was crouched over number VII looking at the red liquid. "Guys, he's not de…" number VI started.

Saix violently gripped Zexion's cloak holding him close making number VI shriek in surprise. Growling lowly and menacingly Saix hissed, "**I am not dead. This is just paint. So who ever shot me for target practice is done for."**

Xemnas said coldly, "So it was a false alarm?"

"Tehe!" Everyone looked to Luxord who had giggled. "My bad mates…Hic… I sill 'ave a hangover and one 'eck of a headache." BLEACK!

"Dude, that is totally sick! I mean come on Luxy couldn't you have at least portaled somewhere _else_?" Xigbar whined.

"Shut the bloody 'ell up!"

"Xigbar you can clean up Luxord's puke and escort him to his room." Xemnas cut in. GROAN! "Oh, and get Saix bandaged up as well. Now everyone else **leave.**" Soon the hall was empty except for a groaning Saix, drunk Luxord, furious Xigbar, unconscious Demyx, and a greatly amused Axel and Roxas.

"Haha! Well sucks to be you Xigbar!" Axel teased. Then the two who started this whole mess portaled away laughing.

**Saix's POV**

All I remember was turning a corner and agony in the middle of my face. All I could think of was 'Not again.'

**9:00 that night…**

Demyx groggily sat up with a slightly sore head, looking around to find a completely dark, empty hallway. A whimper escaped his lips and his face fell into a look of confusion and abandonment.


	8. The Whirlwind Lancer

**Chapter 8**

**The Whirlwind Lancer**

**Nine, Saturday night…**

The entire organizations, and yes, that means everyone, even the now black haired Marluxia, white cloaked Larxene, and newt formed Vexen, was sitting in front of the 2,000 inch TV. Somehow, Axel had convinced the superior to let him rent a movie that night. Whether it was the constant complaining of Axel, the surprisingly convincing Roxas, or just the stress of the last week or so, Xemnas had caved. Thus, everyone was watching a movie, a movie so frightening, that it would scare one of the members so much; he wouldn't be able to leave his room.

**A few hours earlier…**

"Alright, I have heard, from a very reliable source, that Xaldin is a pediophobe," Axel said triumphantly.

"He's a _**WHAT**_?!?!?!" Roxas barked.

"He's a pediophobe," Axel repeated, confused.

"Which means…?" Roxas asked, just as confused, and somewhat frightenedly.

"He's got an unnatural fear of porcelain dolls!" Axel beamed. Without really realizing why exactly Roxas sounded so scared, his face turned to one of bewilderment. "What did you think it meant?"

Roxas's faced flushed as he turned away and gave a nervous cough, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Axel stared at his blushing friend, a frown on his face. He stood like this for a little while longer, then shook his head and walked out.

As Roxas ran to catch up with his quickly retreating friend, a burning question popped into his head, "Hey Axel, how does Xaldin being a…umm…a…hehe…pediophobe, have anything to do with you renting a movie?"

Axel gave his slow friend a _duh_ look, "I rented _Chucky_!" Roxas's jaw dropped.

"That's just plain mean! I mean, no one likes Xaldin, but c'mon!"

"Well…if you're going to object…" Axel stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn

and look at his frightened friend.

"Axel…?"

"I'll just have to…eliminate the problem," he grinned evilly, slowly walking closer and closer to his petrified friend.

"What?!?! Axel, no! I don't want to---"

Axel's face was cleared of emotion as he coldly said, "Goodbye," and snapped his fingers.

"Axel!! NOOOOOOooooo---wait, nothing happened!" Roxas turned to look at the now smirking red head, "You jerk! Don't EVER do that again!"

"Aww, why not? _I_ thought it was funny," Roxas just glared at his friend.

They continued down the hallway with Axel still laughing and Roxas waiting for his glare to be noticed. When they _finally_ reached the motion picture sighting domain (movie watching place, but Xemnasjust _had_ to use his rambling skizzles, as Xigbar would put it) Xaldin spoke up, "What took you punks so long?" While looking at one another the two 'punks' said simultaneously,

"Uhh…"

"Umm…"

"Oh! We were…"

"Trying to…"

Xaldin held up a hand and both were silenced. "You know what; I really didn't want to know."

Xemnas's voice boomed throughout the room, "Just put the movie in!"

Axel and Roxas hurried to get the movie into the DVD player, not wanting to get the superior mad. But as technically challenged as they were, it still took them several minutes to get everything set up.

**Two hours later…**

The dastardly duo crouched outside of Number III's room, listening to the quiet whimpers coming from inside. The two boys grinned evilly at each other as they quietly crept away.

**Xaldin's POV**

That stupid, stupid movie! I knew I should have asked what the movie was before watching it!!! But no, I didn't want to ask because that would require hearing either Axel or Roxas actually talk. Now I was paying the price.

Those stupid porcelain dolls and their eyes that follow you! And the worst part was, they were everywhere, on the shelves, the floor, everywhere!

Whoever had done this was going to pay, and they were going to pay big.


End file.
